This invention relates to blankets for animals and in particular, to pet blankets having anti-flea properties.
Flea infestation of animals can be both very troublesome to the animals suffering therefrom, as well as to any other animals or humans coming into contact therewith. If flea infestations are left untreated, they can lead to substantial hair loss and irritation of the skin of the affected animal. If particularly prevalent or left untreated for a long period of time, such infestations can lead to anemia or even death of the animal through blood loss and subsequent weakness to the animal caused by the parasitic nature of the fleas.
Treatment of infested animals varies, but generally, they are treated with flea sprays or powders. The disadvantage of this is that the anti-flea product has to be applied in a well ventilated area as the active ingredients can cause irritation to the eyes or respiratory tract of the human applying the product. Furthermore, treatments often have to be repeated each time fleas reappear, and this frequently results in treatment at weekly intervals.
In addition, anti-flea sprays and powders cannot be used on sick and convalescing animals as they could be detrimental to their health. Therefore, it is necessary for such animals to be treated only by a veterinary surgeon which can be very costly to the pet owner. Moreover, in the case of young animals, pregnant and nursing females, in order to prevent adverse effects to the unborn or newly born animals, the fleas should be removed by use of a flea comb.
Furthermore, if the pet is an indoor pet, a flea infestation almost certainly will also lead to infestation of household soft furnishing and carpets. Home infestations must be treated in a manner similar to an animal infestation, whereby the infected furnishings and carpets must be treated with an appropriate insecticide and subsequently thoroughly vacuumed in order to prevent re-infestation. Accordingly, it is easier for the animal owner to try and prevent flea infestations of their pet, as well as their home, rather than having to treat an infestation. In light of this, treatment of the home should be carried out on a routine basis, in order to prevent infestation by fleas carried into the house by their animals. These measures are laborious, time-consuming and expensive, especially where several rooms in the home must be treated.
Other preventative measures include treating the animal""s bedding and basket with a suitable insecticide. Application of the insecticide must, of course, be carried out at regular intervals in order to remain effective. The insecticide must also be reapplied each time the bedding is washed. Again, these measures are also very laborious, and many owners will neglect to maintain the appropriate frequency of re-application, thereby reducing the efficacy of the insecticide.
The use of flea collars is another familiar treatment, although these have been shown to have limited success. In cats, for example, flea collars often become slack through use, and, not only may they be removed by the animal, they can cause injury should the animal""s front leg become trapped therein. Such injuries might include burns or tears in the skin under the trapped leg. The disadvantages of flea collars are quite common, as many owners neglect to replace the collar at appropriate intervals.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide an improved alternative to currently used flea treatments, wherein the invention obviates or mitigates the aforementioned disadvantages and shortcomings of known flea treatments. According to the principles of the present invention, a pet blanket having anti-flea properties is provided.
In one embodiment, the pet blanket comprises two layers of material, constructed so as to form a selectively closeable pocket. While the blanket will most commonly be in the shape of a square or rectangle, any shape may, of course, be used. In addition, while the blanket may also be of any suitable dimensions, the size of the blanket will be dependent upon the size of the pet for which it is being used. Approximate dimensions of a pet blanket for an average canine might be 45 cm by 60 cm, and for an average feline, 45 cm by 45 cm.
A first layer of the blanket is made from a permeable material and the second layer is made from an impermeable material. The blanket further comprises at least one insert for selective insertion into the closeable pocket. The insert is preferably comprised of an absorbent material that has been pre-treated with an emollient ester-based mixture containing at least one anti-flea agent. Preferably, the absorbent material is such that it allows for optimum dispersal of the anti-flea agent(s) throughout the insert. In this manner, when the insert is placed within the pocket, and the animal comes into contact, e.g., lies down on the permeable layer of the blanket, an optimal area of the animal""s body will be exposed to the anti-flea activity of the anti-flea agent(s).